The Eye of the Storm
by Ambercat999
Summary: This is a continuation of my Storm Shadow/OC story Viper Venom and is set during the second G I Joes movie. If you want to know more about the plot read Viper Venom.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie smiled as she walked out of the prison and into the sun for the first time in three years. She looked over to her left where Duke stood scowling; he was not pleased that she was being released. When she had first been locked away her rage had controlled her, she often found herself in fights with the other inmates and even guards.

After sending a year constantly in and out of solitary confinement she decided that the only way to get revenge on the Joes would be to infiltrate their ranks and destroy them from the inside out, and in order to do that she would need to be a free woman. And so she began to "change her ways". She asked to meet with one of the prison physiologists and made sure to keep her nose out of any and all trouble. During the meetings with her shrink she told him of her life on the streets before spinning her life with McCullen and the others as a huge mistake made because she didn't know any better. She told him how they had blinded her with promises of family and that the only reason she attacked the Joes was because she thought that they were going to take her family away from her.

At first the man had been weary of her but as time wore on he slowly started to lower his defenses until finally she had time wrapped around her little finger. She had him convinced that she had just been misled and that she had seen the error of her ways, when she requested a repeal he testified that she had changed and that she was okay to return to society. Guards and other prison inmates were also called to the stand and all of them testified that she had in fact changed for the better, and so after spending barely three years locked away she was being released.

Of course it was ruled that she was to be watched by one of the Joes so as to insure she stayed in line. That didn't prove to be much of a problem for Jessie though, the only reason an officer was even being assigned to her was because Duke didn't trust her even after all the evidence had been provided… he was a smart man. She nodded at him as she walked by, intentionally irritating him, she would be free and there was nothing he could do about it. She was walked out to a car where a young man about her age was casually standing.

"Hello, my name is Corporal James Haroldson. I've been assigned to be your personal guard."

Jessie smiled at him; it was cute how he chose to say guard as if he would be protecting her instead of watching her every move. The soldier blushed slightly before opening her door for her and helping her inside, it was obvious that he hadn't been on the receiving end of much female attention, she had to keep herself from smirking; her job just got a whole lot easier. A new plan slowly started to form in her head, she would show this man affection and when he was fully under her spell she would use him to gain access into the secret world of the Joes. He would become her loyal follower and through him she would get her revenge, the fact that he was around her age and attractive didn't hurt either.

Over the next few weeks she got to know him as a person, he was raised in the south and had a younger sister named Elise, he loved any and all things meat and couldn't stand vegetables like squash or zucchini, his favorite color was green and he loved animals. She would ask his opinion on what they should have for dinner or how they should spend their Sunday afternoons, much like a wife would do. It didn't take very long for them to become close friends and Jessie could tell that James was smitten with her. However instead of going straight for the kill she bided her time making sure that he was truly in love with her before she initiated her plan.

It was a rather cold winter night when she finally moved in for the kill. The two of them had spent the day watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy and both were dead tired, they were both heading up to bed and right as they were splitting apart to go to their separate rooms she made her first move.

"Hey it's pretty cold tonight, would you mind keeping me warm tonight _James_." Her voice was sensuous but at the same time deceptively innocent, the emphases that she put on his name sent shivers down his back.

"Don't you have blankets to keep you warm?" It was obvious that he was flustered and didn't know what to do, Jessie smiled at him.

"They won't be able to keep me warm the way you could." With that she reached out slowly and grabbed his hand giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. When he didn't she led him into her room where she pushed him towards the left side of the bed before grabbing a pair of pajamas from her dresser and heading into the bathroom. While she was changing James stripped down to his underwear and slid under to covers, he took deep breathes trying desperately to calm his racing heart. He had had a crush on her for a while but never in a million years would he have guessed that she would like him back. When she came back into the room his heart stopped for a moment, she was wearing a pair of flannel bottoms with one of his t-shirts that she had stolen from him a while ago and she looked beautiful.

He tensed a little when she slid into bed but relaxed when all she did was turn out the light before lying down on her side of the bed. It was obvious that she didn't expect anything from him and for that he was grateful. Truthfully he hadn't slept with a woman before and was afraid of what she would say if she found out, he was certain that she would have had many different sexual relationships by now and he didn't want her to laugh at his inexperience. His brain slowly began to shut down for the night and the last thing he remembered was Jessie snuggling up to his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

So the first chapter of Viper Venoms sequel is finally up. If you haven't read the first story I would defiantly recommend you go back and read it first. To anyone who has read the first one don't worry; this is still a Storm Shadow/OC story, even if James seems to be the one Jessie is with right now. This literally took me about three days to write, I would start and then before I could get very far I would get distracted so I hope you all liked it.

Please please please REVIEW I really want to know what you all thought! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, you rock!  
-Ambercat999


	2. Chapter 2

After that first night Jessie continued to slowly wrap James around her little finger, it wasn't very hard considering he was young and new to the field. Soon she had him convinced that the G.I. Joes were cruel and heartless bastards who needed to be put down. They began making plans on how they were going to take down the Joes. They knew that they would have to be covert, there was no way they would be able to take on an elite branch of the military head on, and so they began to form a team. They recruited only the best for their cause, often picking candidates from the Joe's ranks as a way to really make their lives difficult.

Their first recruit was Alaric Schulz, a rather eccentric weapons tech who had been forcefully recruited by the Joe's. He wasn't at all pleased with the Joes and was more than willing to help bring them down. It helped that he was fascinated with the nanomite technology and had all but fainted when Jessie told him that she could introduce him to the mind behind the bot. He was the one who helped them fall off the grid, wiping any and all proof of their existence. From there he hacked into the Joe's mainframe and swiped all the files of the Alpha Team. It didn't take very long for Jessie to form a plan after that, once they were done gathering their team members they would sabotage every mission the Alpha team was assigned to. If they failed consistently the government would have no choice but to disband the group and if she was lucky, the entire branch.

Next was Caleb Peirce a field medic who was discharged when it was discovered that he would search out enemy soldiers and preform impromptu surgery's and experiments on them. He was on the CIA's watch list, and the amount of red flags attached to his file attracted Jessie like a fly to a light. He was a bit hesitant to join at first but after Jessie offered him his own lab complete with test subjects, courtesy of the Joes, he finally caved.

Their team was almost complete, all they needed was an infiltrator and they would be good. James argued that she was perfectly capable of blending in with any social situation and that it was unnecessary to bring in someone else to do it but Jessie knew better. Even if her face was beautiful her massively scared arm from when McCullen tried to kill her with nanomites meant that she would never be able to attend any high standing social event ever again. It was a dead giveaway as to who she was and there wasn't enough cover-up in the world to completely hide it. In reality she was just glad she could still use it. When the doctors had fist seen it they had told her that they would probably have to amputate it. It was just sheer dumb luck that they were able to salvage enough tissue and muscle to reconstruct it, and even so, she still got phantom pains in her arm.

And so their final recruit came to be Alannah McReynolds, an attractive woman around 25 years old with the grace and beauty of a goddess and the personality of a devil. The first time the team met her she had just finished her previous job and had shown up to the rendezvous sight wearing little more than a skimpy set of lingerie and a trench coat. Suffice to say the boys didn't have any complaints about her after that.

Before the group actually started going on missions Jessie decided that they needed to get to know each other. She said that they needed to know each other well in order to work as efficiently as possible but in reality she was hoping that they would bond with each other and eventually become like a family. In truth she missed her rag tag family, even if they were crazy, and was in desperate need of a new one. In order to get to know each other better they all made a list of things they liked to do and one activity from each list was picked for the group to do.

Alannah's activity was first and it was clubbing. Looking back Jessie decided that it probably wasn't the best way to start off. The day, or rather night, consisted of them hopping from bar to bar getting even more shit faced as the night progressed before James, the designated driver, finally succeeded in dragging them back to their base at around 3 in the morning. They all woke up with splitting headaches that afternoon and each one vowed that they would never touch another glass of hard liquor ever again.

Caleb was next and he decided that they all needed to experience one of America's pass times, football. He was from Seattle and the Seahawks were going to the XLVIII Super Bowl. As such he decided that they would spend the day eating junk food and watching what he considered to be the Seahawks best games of the season. He also insisted on them wearing only green and blue along with face paint and temporary hair dye. That night they had barbeque chicken and beer along with a supersized bag of skittles for desert, and though Jessie would never admit it out loud, she rather enjoyed spending the day yelling at the screen as if it would make any difference.

James and Alaric's picks were much tamer in comparison. James simply wanted to spend a day watching movies and getting to know each other, they watched the Die Hard series and while the guys discussed the different weapons and attack strategies used in the movies while having a drink the girls discussed attractive movie stars and painted their nails. All in all it was probably Jessie's favorite day out of all of them.

Alaric chose for the group to go out to a local amusement park. It was small but it still had all the usual things that one would expect, they went on all the roller-coasters at least once, had a battle royal using bumper carts, and ate their weight in cotton candy and corn on the cob before having an epic go cart race. James got first, Jessie second, Caleb third, Alaric fourth, and Alannah fifth. It was fun and all of them were slightly pink in the face by the time they walked out the exit from laughing so hard.

Jessie's favorite thing to do was up last and her choice surprised everyone, even James. She had chosen to go to a remote cemetery located about half an hour away from their base. As it turned out, she had bought a plot for Storm Shadow and filled the crypt with pictures of her and her old family in place of his body. When they asked her why she had brought them there she told them that she wanted to introduce her old family to her new family. This struck them each to their core and for the first time they truly saw the girl underneath the woman Jessie pretended to be. It was then that each one of them made a silent promise, they would each do everything they could to help her achieve her goals, no matter what.

And so the second chapter is finally done, I hope you all liked it. Its final's week and as a senior I am freaking out. Luckily I've already finished applying for colleges so I don't have to worry about that. I don't know if any of you are Bronco's fans but I'm a Washingtonian so I'm a Seahawks fan all the way. I would like to give a special shout out to the 17 people who added this story to their favorites and the 21 people who started following it. I promise that I appreciate every one of you I just don't have the time to list you all out.

To franks-not-dead: I'm glad you like the story so far! I started writing it because I noticed there wasn't a whole lot out there

To Guest: Thanks for the review I'm glad you've liked it so far

To belladu57: Thank you very much

To Tiryn: I'm glad you've enjoyed it; I was trying to give Jessie some more depth by showing a darker side of her so I'm glad you liked it

To The-Darkened Abyss: Thanks for sticking with this story for so long I'm glad you have continued to like it

To ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: I'm glad you like how Jessie 's character is growing. As to your question this is starting out in between the first and second movie and will progress into/through the second one. I hope that the arm thing made sense in this chapter. I do plan on doing more with it later in the story. Thanks so much for always giving me stuff to think on I really appreciate it, you rock!

Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read this story; you guys are what keep me wanting to write more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW** if you liked it or have any suggestions.  
-Ambercat999


	3. Chapter 3

After getting to know each other the team was more than ready to get to work, having Jessie take them to "meet" her old family struck something in them and they were more than willing to help her get her revenge. However they knew they couldn't just go after the alpha team right away, they were the best of the best that the world had to offer and in order to compete with them Jessie's team would have to get used to working together first.

Their first mission was almost a disaster, they were targeting a group of Joes that acting as an escort for a high ranking military general, their plan was to attack the convoy and kill the general. It was sure to make the Joes look incompetent and it would help to destroy the public's trust in them. It went fine with in the beginning until one of the Joes recognized Jessie as McCullen's daughter; they couldn't let the Joes report the information back to headquarters so they were forced to kill them all. It wasn't so much the death of the Joes that upset them but that they had hoped that the soldiers would be able to go back and tell their superiors of the mysterious team that had bested them.

Luckily it seemed that the first mission was the just a rough patch, the next few went brilliantly and soon they had become infamous within the ranks of the Joes. They didn't have a set name but Jessie had earned herself a new nickname, Eris, like the goddess of chaos. It made sense considering that every time the Joes encounter her or any of her team member's turmoil seemed to cling to them. That's not to say that their team didn't encounter a mishap every once in a while.

Occasionally they would get caught by a stray bullet or get into a rather nasty fist fight that would leave them with some nasty bruises. James broke his arm trying to protect Jessie, but that was as bad as it got. One of the Joe's had snuck up behind her while she was picking off their reinforcements and had tried to use the butt of his gun to knock her out James noticed and without using his brain had jumped in front of her using his arm to block the attack, suffice to say Jessie wasn't very happy with him. As it turned out she knew that the Joe was there and had been about to turn around to shoot him, had she not been paying attention she would have shot James instead. Luckily for him she forgave him in no time and Caleb was able to fix his arm with little trouble.

In no time they were able to target the higher up teams, they worked as one fighting as if they had been trained together for years instead of months. If one person was in close combat with one of the Joes they always knew that someone else was watching their back. Surprisingly enough the Joes hadn't been able to get any information on Caleb, Alaric, and Alannah; the information that they had on Jessie and James were mediocre, and they were far from discovering anything remotely significant. And they knew that by the time that Joes did find out anything substantial it would already be far too late.

After a mere 7 months of preparation they were finally ready to go after the Alpha team, Jessie was practically quivering in her seat as they flew towards Pakistan. A few days before Jessie had gotten a mysterious message from Zartan telling her that the Joes were going to be recovering a nuclear war head from the country and that if they were able to make it look like the Joes had stolen it then he would be able to take the entire organization down once and for all. He didn't tell her how he got his information or where he was currently hiding but she trusted his word, he wanted the Joes gone just as much as she did and it wouldn't do him any good to get rid of her and her team. The team would be making sure that the Joes didn't suspect anything was up and keep everything under control. He sweetened the deal by telling her that if the team succeeded he would give her the location of Destro and Cobra's high security prison and put her in contact with people who could help her break them out. Suffice to say, Jessie couldn't wait to get the job done.

They landed a few miles away from the Warhead's location and snuck in on foot. They had beaten the Joe's there by an hour and watched as the Joes dropped down onto the roof. Jessie smirked as Alannah quietly snickered at their obliviousness, they had no idea that they were being set up and it made Jessie's revenge all the sweeter. As fate would have it they didn't have to do much, apparently the men guarding the nuke were little more than hired thugs and the Joe's had them wiped out in minutes. Before long the weapon had been loaded carefully into a car and the Joes headed back to their base camp.

Jessie's team followed them and watched as the soldiers celebrated their supposed victory. She almost scoffed at their arrogance, she couldn't wait to see them knocked off their high horse, they were nothing more than murderers in her eyes and they didn't deserve anything less than an agonizing death. She must have tensed up because next thing she knew James's hand was resting on her shoulder in an attempt to get her to calm down; she sighed and leaned back into his chest. She knew that her obsession with making them pay probably wasn't healthy but she couldn't help it, it made her furious to think that they got to stand down there and act like hero's while the love of her life lay dead somewhere in the Arctic Ocean somewhere. Her only comforts were the fact that soon the Joes would be gone, wiped off the face of the earth, and James. When she had first met him she had planned on using him for her own gains but over time she had come to truly care for him. It wasn't love like she felt for Storm Shadow but it was as close as she could ever come to caring for another man. She figured that after her revenge was complete they would leave America and find some small little place to settle down and spend the rest of their days together, maybe the team would come to visit or maybe they would all live together in the same town. She almost smiled at the thought, they probably wouldn't have a choice, she'd use any means possible to keep her new family with her. She had lost her family once; she wasn't willing to go through that again.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard the distinctive sound of an airstrike approaching. The smile that stretched across her face was borderline sadistic as she watched the Joes confused faces slowly turn to panic as they realized what was happening. Unfortunately she wasn't able to watch as the Joes were completely decimated, the team had decided ahead of time that it would probably be a good idea not to stick around once the massacre started, they didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. She glanced back one last time as they were leaving and let out a hearty laugh when she was Joes running left and right as they were fired upon mercilessly.

It wasn't until later when Zartan contacted her with a second time that she learned that Duke had been killed in the attack. She was surprised to find that she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be, she figured it was because his death was going to hurt Anna and even though she had betrayed Jessie's family by working with the Joes she was still family and Jessie would always care for her. Zartan mentioned in his letter that he would be calling her presently to tell her where to find Destro and Cobra and true to his word her phone started ringing 3 hours or so after she received the letter.

"Hello this is Viper who am I speaking to?" She figured that it was better to answer with her old alias than her actual name just in case the person on the other end wasn't who she expected.

"Well hello _Viper_ this is the _Master of Disguise_, is Jessie available I have some rather vital information for her."

"Sorry Zartan, I didn't mean to insult you, but I had to be sure that it was actually you calling and not someone who wants me dead."

"No worries Princess, remember I know who trained you I know full well why you answered the way you did. Storm Shadow would have had your head if you had given out your real name without knowing who you were talking to." Jessie cringed a bit at Storm Shadows name, no matter how much time went by she still felt as if he had just died yesterday.

"Yes well, speaking of my old teachers, where are Cobra and Destro right now?"

"Well, I should have known you wouldn't beat around the bush. Both are being held in a high security prison in Germany called "Einsargen". Very soon a man called Firefly will be breaking them out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little extra help from you and your team. Of course he probably won't need it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that he's already going to have a little help, see Storm Shadow is pretty eager to get his boss back."

Jessie dropped the phone in shock, what did he mean Strom Shadow was going to be helping with the break out; he was dead, that would be impossible! Jessie's sight was starting to blur as her thoughts became more and more frantic, she could hear James voice calling out for her but he sounded muddled and far away. Before she could fully register what was happening she could feel her legs give out under her and then she was falling. She didn't know if she hit the floor or if James caught her in time, all she knew was that the love of her life had supposedly come back from the dead and she was going to move Heaven and Earth to find him.

Hey guys so I had a bit of a writer's block for a while. Sorry if this last chapter seemed a little rushed, I'm just eager to bring Storm Shadow back, I've missed him XD. Thanks so much to everyone who has favorited/followed this story.

To ZabuzasGirl: Thanks for reviewing again! You're idea actually helped me think up this chapter, I needed all the help I could get so thanks

To franks-not-dead: I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far, thanks for being so supportive.

To ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: I always look forward to hearing what you think about each chapter your constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm glad you liked the new characters; I was hoping they didn't seem too random.

To Guest: I wrote these in the order that the review was posted so I hope you know which message is for who but I'm glad you like this story so much! Storm Shadow will appear in the next chapter so I hope you like it ^_^ :D =D

To Guest: Don't worry about her realizing her mistakes, Storm Shadow is going to have a few stern words for her about her actions while he was gone XD. As for the end of the story I'm not even sure whats going to happen, I've found that when I plan something like that out my characters decide that they want something completely different to happen instead…

To KarmaJay: Haha your review made me smile. I plan to post another chapter soon, hopfully that will help sooth your agony.

To Guest: I'm honored that you think this is the best story ever, sometimes I feel like my writing is a bit predictable so it's always nice to know people really like my ideas. I'm happy that you liked the seahawks bit, I honestly couldn't help myself we were just doing so well this year it seemed like it would be blasphemy not to mention them. As for the romance it will start pretty soon :D

Thanks to everyone who has read my story up to this point. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**, if you do I will love you forever. You all rock!  
-Ambercat999


End file.
